Black Bride
by fabulosa
Summary: Kaoru becomes what she doesn't want to be. Worse, they say it was for the best. Comments will be very much appreciated. AU
1. Prologue

Notes: I had some free time in my hands and decided to write something to post here. This is my first shot at fanfiction writing in this anime (RK). Actually it isn't my first idea, but the first one I scrapped cause it was just plain pointless. I was thinking of this kind of plot for a LONG time already and it took a lot of initiative to actually put it in writing. I also did think that this plot was suited for the RK characters. I dunno why. I do understand that this is one of the gazillions of fics entered and updated in the RK category in , so I am kind of in good at time budgeting this is somewhat my take on a possible solution to this crisis. Of course, it all depends on the free time, and unfortunately there isn't much, and if there is, I spend it gawking about how boring the day is and resting and sleeping and lying around. Unfortunately as well, the wonderful creative juices flow when I am busy and pressured with school and all that. One thing is for sure, I won't update unless the next chapter is finished. Maybe that will get my ass working.

I am worried that this plot might not be original as I think, but I brainstormed on the storyline to get it as different as it can from all the other fics with the same story flow (like the love-hate relationship, and other clichés). Comments and suggestions aka reviews might change the turn of events, but pretty much this is going to be a bittersweet story.

And yes I like writing long author's notes. That helps my artistic juices bubble. Forgive me if they are prolonging things.

Disclaimer: Everything but the storyline goes to their respective owners. shoos these talented minds off boo. Why do you have to think of nice things faster than I do? Oh yeah, so I can write fanfiction about them…Argh. Well at least the plot is something I can own.

**Black Bride** by fabulosa

The sky was irresponsive to a pair of hopeful azure eyes. There were no stars or light gracing the midnight. There was just uncertainty in the massive blanket of darkness, withholding the slightest slivers of light, even in the farthest corners. And yet, this unrelenting sky spoke to her words of comfort. Strange as it may seem, the pair of sapphire orbs loved the melancholic scene unfolding before her. At least, something in the cosmos was able to mirror her feelings, sharing her emotions to the world. But then she heartbreakingly sighed, knowing what was to become of this heartening sight.

_You are unfair._

She found herself accusing the breathtaking night. She whispered her words of blame with closed eyes, and yet at the same time pictured that starless sky in her mind, transforming it into an infinite image within her mind.

_ Tomorrow, you will be bright and sunny again. _She spoke to the sky that can only respond with its distressed lightlessness. But this time it wasn't that comforting anymore, and the sky seemed to ask why. But it need not know. She knew it wasn't important anymore, looking away, only remembering what her memory of the heavens had provided her. She prevented tears from flowing as she knew what would become.

_Then I will be left all alone. _

It was as if the Sandman knelt down and kissed Kamiya Kaoru goodbye, for at that very moment, her eyes fluttered open and a jolt of fiery energy raced through her body. She blinked the rest of drowsiness off of her system as she shifted her body to face the ceiling. She felt rather refreshed today.

_It might be a good morning after all, one of the best in months._

With a swift but gentle run through her silky midnight hair, she twisted it and secured it into a loose bun, leaving no tendrils left sprawled on her pillow. A relaxed yawn parted her lips as she flexed her muscles and stretched her limbs, standing up after to open the windows and welcome this morning that she perceived to be wonderful.

"Good morning," A flat indifferent voice came from behind her. No sooner had it been said did the source of the apathetic salutation escape from view. Nonetheless, Kaoru knew who it was, and she didn't really mind. She looked at the healthy scenery before her, which she failed to get a glimpse of when the greeting was spoken. The trees welcomed the birds that rested on its powerful branches, and the sun gave off beams and beams of blinding light. Maybe, this morning she got her hopes a little too high up. Before turning away to fix her futon and do her chores, she closed her eyes and immediately saw last night's midnight sky and heard its sorrowful cries in the wind, harmoniously singing the melody of her aching heart. She looked back at the window and let out a whisper.

_Unfair._

Kaoru was used to the hostility. It had been that way for months and months already, and she already ceased hoping that it would change. She considered it an everyday thing. Maybe even a forever thing.

_Forever._

She didn't want to think of it that way. She closed her eyes tightly and convinced herself, like she always does when she doubted.

_It will not reach forever. It will not be forever. There is no forever in us. There is no forever in this._

She repeated it to herself, until she felt secure. Taking a deep breath, she placed herself back to reality and went out of her room and start on her chores. She proceeded to the square table where they eat their morning meal, and laid two cups. She placed one on one side, and the other almost beside it. She knew it would be laid farther away, but she didn't care. She had always placed it like that. Rising, she went to the farther area of the room and entered the left door, almost bumping to him.

A pair of tawny eyes focused on her shocked face for a split second, and the next thing she knew, the same pair looked ahead, as if nothing happened. Well, nothing actually happened. Still, Kaoru was unmoving for a good second before realizing that it was the way he was, and went ahead to get a kettle and filled it with water for their tea. She set the kettle by the wok where their breakfast had been earlier cooked. She took the now empty wok from the heat for washing later. Being the frustrated cook that she is, Kaoru was deeply content in washing the tableware after breakfast.

Coming back with the pot of tea, she saw the tasty breakfast she was having. Some miso soup, wonderful steamed rice and fresh vegetables from the market cooked to perfection, it seems. She also noticed that the cup she set before was now farther from her own. She placed the pot somewhere on the table and sat down to eat. For reasons she never knew, they still ate together. Kaoru was looking at her left, for they never ate parallel to each other for her to look across. He wasn't across. He was eating silently in her left, sometimes staring ahead. Kaoru was the only one looking otherwise. Sometimes she just enjoyed watching him eat, even though expressionless and silent, and she stared at him so innocently as if thinking of something to say. But they were just silent. Conversations never last for hours. Almost everything was based on silence, and civility.

_ There is no interest in conversing with me._ She had said to herself. It sounded almost like a self implied joke, but it carried a hurtful truth she didn't want to ponder further. She stopped staring and returned back to eating.

Finishing first, he took all the items he had used to consume his meal and walked back to where the wok is. Kaoru will clean it later while he is doing the laundry.

The sun seemed to desire shining for a few extra hours, and Kaoru felt her skin become hot and sticky. After washing the dishes, polishing the floors and just looking at the day and thinking, she felt like now is the time for a good bath. She went back to her room to take some of her personal items and hurried to the bathhouse to refresh herself. As she held the panel of the door, it swung toward her. Apparently he was bathing and thankfully, he was finished. Kaoru could only look at him and then away, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, even though she really didn't do anything.

"It is I who should be." She heard him say softly, and she almost didn't hear it. She looked back at him who just took a corner and now out of sight. The tone was still indifferent, but she never expected him answering. Entering the bathouse, she got a whiff of the aromas he had used to cleanse and perfume himself. She also found it clean and the floors dry, with nice tempered water in the tub for her. He did sense that I was evaporating from the heat as well, she concluded as she removed her garments and neatly folded them on one side. She lied down and relaxed for a few minutes. Yes, she needed more of this.

Coming out of the bathhouse, she realized that her few minutes turned to hours. The bright sky changed into a few darker shades of gray. In a few hours it would be nighttime. Her fingers and toes were like oversized prunes as she patted her body dry and changed into her nightwear. After drying her hair and tying it up in a ponytail, she went to the table and found that he was already eating in the same spot that morning and her food was by his side. She sat by his right this time, and again a meal in silence.

"I'm going to the market tomorrow, do you need anything?" Kaoru finally spoke up. Surely their relationship wasn't entirely based on silence.

"I would go to the market, Miss Kaoru. You need not worry." He replied from her right. Kaoru looked toward the direction of the voice. This was another short lived conversation.

"Oh, ok. I would stay here then… Tomorrow." There was no reply. Kaoru stood up from where she was sitting and walked to deposit her bowl and cup. She almost bumped him again, yet this time he didn't seem to notice. But she always noticed. After dinner she was outside looking far away, thinking about herself, her life, and him. He would also do reflecting of his own.

That was how it had been for a long period of time. Everything was done with minimum interaction. Kaoru didn't want to mind, but she was bothered. There was a huge part of her that wanted to see this person as a friend, and not someone who was forced to be what he is to her now. She thought it would make things lighter and easier. But she knew it wasn't for certain, rather, it can make things far worse, and that is why things have not changed much since the start of it all.

Later at night, Kaoru retreated back to her room, and he to his own, but before she closed the door, she waited, staring at his closed quarters intently. She heard a flow of garments, and then a plop on the futon.

_He is tired…also. Very much tired of this._

Kaoru then slid her door slowly to a close when she could no longer recognize sounds of movement on the other room. Letting her hair flow on her back she looked at herself in the mirror.

_I too am tired. _

Author's Notes: READ THIS FIRST! If you liked this story and are in a hurry to review, WAIT A MOMENT. Okay. I hope you like the Prologue. I', sorry for the format, i haven't uploaded in a long time and am again now unfamiliar to how this works.Normally I would have a preview of what will happen in the next chapter, but I decided that it'll just be an extension of this same chapter. I just wanted the ending of the chapter and then I thought of this other one so I'll just add it in the bottom. So don't immediately press back after reading the story. You have to read further and also click review.

Unfolding her futon, she looked at her open window, revealing a once more dark sky. Comforting whispers circled her thoughts and she tried to envision a feeling of comfort and looseness. She wanted a loss of tension for a change. Before surrendering her mind to the Sandman in exchange for hopefully wonderful dreams, she was unaware that she said something tonight that she will indeed keep.

This all ends tonight.

_TBC_


	2. A Blow of the Winds Past

Notes: This is the 2nd chapter of the fic. It's not a direct continuation of the first one, because this one is a flashback, and so are the rest of the chapters. So if your heart stopped dying to know what Kaoru is about to do, you just have to wait a tad bit longer… However, the reason behind their hostility (kenshin specifically) and probably OC(?) pretty much will start here (there are hints-sort of) and in the next chapters; but you might have known already because of the title (you bright little students).

Things that bother me though:

1. kenshin's eye color changes I actually like his amber eyes and I am mentally debating on whether I do change them to purple when he "softens" in the later chapters (he has to, or this won't be a KK fic – but it is angst though plop! I am self arguing again) or I just retain the amber eyes and let it soften by its amber self.

2. Japanese words It's just that RK is of Japanese origin and there are fics that include Japanese dialogue but I probably won't be using any, since I don't know much and also for the convenience of people like me who don't know a lot of Japanese expressions. (especially the long ones).

3. there will be a little bit of information about the production of tea and the Japanese tea ceremony. I did a 'mini-research', if you might call it, which is actually just typing tea in google. But I found some information there. I am not pretty sure if they were allowed to eat heavy meals after the ceremony, as what happens in the fic, but I just needed the dinner. I hope it doesn't upset people out there.

4. the reviews! I need reviews people!

If you want to voice out your opinion on the first three, please refer to number four.

Ok, I probably won't update sooner after this because hectic week is coming so I have to fix school stuff before this more recreational/hobby stuff (you know this would be given priority if I'm paid or something, but that's not happening so deal with me).

**Black Bride** by fabulosa

A Blow of the Winds Past

The intense heat of the sun did not prove warm enough for a certain fair-skinned beauty to take off the hat she wore, nor regress from the harvest as other women would have done. She considered herself one with the many workers filling their baskets with hand picked tea leaves. After all, she, as the others, found their necessities met through the reaping of such plant and being the owner's daughter, she believed, did not make any difference. The sight of her uncle, however, prompted her to pat her hands clean on her apron, and wiping her face of sweat. Her uncle waved to her lightly and motioned for her to come to him and she obeyed with haste. With tea foliage enclosed in her hand, she opened her palm and lifted it to let his uncle smell the fruit of their labor.

"Wonderful," he sighed, "and again you helped pick them?" an excited nod came from the other end. "Well then," he continued, " I suppose these will be as soothing in the mouth as the tea we will be enjoying later. Your bath has been prepared." The hint in his voice did not cause worry to the woman. Instead, she opened his palm and pouring the aromatic leaves in his hands asked of her uncle a simple request he of course, could not deny. "Please hand this over to Megumi," she motioned, "She would love these." Rubbing the last of the foliage off of her hand, she took her apron off and handed it to her guardian and giving him a quick kiss in the cheek, hurried to the bathhouse.

Kamiya Kaoru was taken under her uncle's care when she was ten, immediately after her parents were murdered. Being childhood friends of the emperor's father, the news of the deaths roamed through the villages, seeping half-truths and rumors along with it. Her mother's brother, her favorite among all her relatives, raised her as if she were his very own daughter and under his guidance, she grew to be a good-natured woman. Even though nine years have passed, Kaoru remains to be a darling to her uncle, not losing her childlike innocence and purity of heart. Since her parent's death, she has promised not to distress anybody to prevent them of the sadness that she went through. Years later, people think of nothing else but praise when they speak of her.

Kaoru's uncle was in the tea business for years. Starting with nothing but a small plot of fertile land, he decided to pursue the tedious task of producing tea of superlative quality, the very which the royals found enjoyable. Kaoru's uncle finally made a name for himself as one of the best producers of premium tea and earned his place in the old emperor's favor, leaving the shadow of Kaoru's parents, who have been childhood friends. Now, even after the old emperor's demise, Kaoru's uncle is still one of the influential people in the country, being a family friend, business associate and adviser to the old emperor's son, who now rules over the land. Kaoru did not know much about his uncle's relationship with the old emperor, nor was she familiar with the son and his uncle's affairs, except that they had been associates from the very start, even before the son's reign. Nonetheless, the emperor was a very important person, and Kaoru knew much was expected from her appearance that night.

After her parents' death, she was refrained from going anywhere she will not be under her uncle's sight. Most of her time was spent at home and as she grew older, her uncle reminded her that she was of no ordinary spirit to end her questions. She was trained at a very young age to defend herself, and has mastered the art of fighting with a bokken, based on his fathers techniques, which she sometimes teaches to Yahiko given the time, proving purpose as a protective measure after her parents demise. Aside from physical skill, however, Kaoru was also a painter, has very good etiquette, is well equipped in embroidery and calligraphy even, and if she has found no more ways to spend her day, she would write poems by the window of their home, gazing at the sky or immersing herself in wonderful literature if not making her own to fill up the hours spent at their residence. She loved intelligent conversations with her uncle, and it was this interest that made Sano leave her alone to her satisfaction, for Sano can't stand a debate with her. Well if he pretended to listen, all he is going to get is a bokken whack anyway. Sometimes she would discuss new medicines and herbs with Megumi, but of course, the woman that Megumi is, would never allow herself to be outshined by Kaoru in the field of medicine and Kaoru would give her that honor. There are so many ways to be enamored by her for aside from the beautiful glow of her face; she has the smarts and the manners to be the best woman there is. Well, there were certain areas that were unfortunately unable to ripen, cooking for one. Kaoru to her dismay, unfortunately could not cook up a wonderful batch of rice, or a plate of vegetables. But it did not matter, for any man would consider her a blessing from the heavens, a perfect combination of elegance and intensity, and surely will overlook this flaw, which will seemingly fade amongst the rest of perfection about her.

Picking up her favorite bottle of scent and applying a subtle amount on her neck after washing, she hurried to find the best kimono she had. Made of the smoothest silk and painstakingly but beautifully embroidered, the salmon clothing she chose was one of the few dresses her mother had planned to give her as gifts when she came of age. Tracing her finger upon the lines of fine needlework, Kaoru let out a small smile as she hurried to the bathhouse to prepare for this night's event.

Kaoru finished preparing for the celebration earlier than she nor his uncle had expected, with him being surprised as he entered the door.

"All prepared already? Well, while waiting you could go to the kitchen and help Tae prepare the meals for our visitors this evening. I'll have other attendants set up some more seating area by our garden. The weather seems perfect to hold an elegant outdoor dinner after the tea ceremony of course."

"I'll do just that," she replied, her eyes showing excitement with a hint of curiosity as to what their cook has lined up for tonight. Smelling the wonderful aroma emanating from the kitchen, Kaoru went in to chop some ingredients and assist Tae in any way she can. Kaoru never chooses whom she is friendly to, and is sincere with every person she shakes hands or converses with. She might be a bad cook, but she can very well be the best assistant. Holding out her hand as Tae placed some crushed herbs on her palm, she sprinkled them over Tae's surely wonderful dishes. She would have loved to create dishes of her own, had cooking been a more productive word in her personal dictionary. Before leaving the kitchen to welcome the guests, she inhaled the wonderful aromas mixing together, and finished wrapping the small sweets to be given to the guests prior to the tea ceremony.

Carrying the small wooden bowl of sweets, Kaoru positioned herself by the door and presented a big smile on her face. It was not the first time that she greeted visitors for the tea ceremony, but it was the first time she was attending them in an important one. Moreso, it was then that she would be reacquainted with the new emperor, who was barely a year off as king. As the door slid open, the guests took a glimpse at the beautiful pinkish kimono accented with elegant stitches of butterflies, as well as the beautiful receptive face ushering them in. The important officials, the social butterflies, the occasional 'high profile' gossipers and of course all with their respective watchmen filled up Kaoru's uncle's reception room. Finally her uncle came and welcomed the guests in his garden, as Kaoru gave sweets while they waited for other guests to arrive.

The tea ceremony was very artistic. Silence filled the air as everybody gathered and awaited for their cup to be filled with tea so aromatic, and soothing. Kaoru loved the tea ceremonies, not just because she was part of the harvesting and production, but also because she loved the serenity and art of it, the feeling of immense contentment and finding beauty and peace from small sips of tea. As she gratifyingly closed her eyes enjoying the silky liquid flowing in her mouth, she felt a pair of eyes glancing at her. Opening her own, she saw amber orbs glancing quickly at her, passing as they scanned the people sipping their cup. Moments after, the cups were collected, and Kaoru's uncle informed everybody of the supper everyone will be enjoying soon. From that moment of his uncle's announcement, Kaoru was just in the sidelines, talking only when asked of her opinion, or of recent literature she has read to anyone interested. She did not feel comfortable talking with the men, most especially; most of who were only flirting while their wife is not at eye's view.

"From a social butterfly in receiving the guests, you decided to take on the role of the wallflower this evening." Someone whispered in her ear. It was her uncle. "Why the sudden lack of social activity?" He added.

"Well, it's your gathering uncle…and the emperor's." She added hastily. "Besides, those men aren't worth my efforts. They will not provide interesting conversations."

"You mean the kind of conversations we have?" His uncle joked again, keeping her humored.

"Actually, yes." She replied lightheartedly, with a slight giggle.

"Well, I'll be introducing you to people you haven't met before, and the new emperor of course." He added, with a serious tone, forcing Kaoru to abandon her playful mood. The emperor was a very important person, and her actions will be watched of course. Any mistake will affect gravely in her uncle's reputation.

"You can just approach me anytime," she replied with a smile. "Now if you will excuse me, I think the wallflower will return to being a social butterfly now. I have caught sight of Misao and Sanosuke." With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Katsura backed away to disappear in the crowd of people.

"Kaoru!" Misao waved, struggling with her kimono. "You look astonishing!" She hurried towards her friend dangling Sanosuke along.

"Thankfully you came. I thought I would be alone till the end of the party," she whispered faintly enough to be heard to kill suspicion around her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sanosuke, I haven't seen you with Megumi lately. Did you two fight?" she joked probably not getting over her uncle's humor yet. Sano just made a face.

"Sheesh. She's out there trying to catch the attention of some guy." Sano remarked.

"Awww… Sanosuke isn't jealous now, is he?" Misao joked. A pull of her braided hair caused a short rumble between the two.

"Guys, stop it. Not here!" Kaoru tried to look firm and composed, although she was shaking all over from laughter.

"Look at the company I have been reduced to." A condescending voice came from behind them. Beside her was a young man who was of prominence and gallantry to the eyes of Kaoru, who has seen so many potential imbeciles in the gathering. Finally, a man who seemed to be capable of handling a very, very interesting conversation, she thought.

"Megumi, what are you doing here all of a sudden?" Sano asked defensively. As if the dolt did not want her presence.

"Well, I thought of not going here actually," Megumi raised an eyebrow at the rooster head then looked at her nails, "but it would be out of my character if I did not introduce to you my important friend, who happens to be…"

"Ah, Kaoru! I was just looking for you. Well I can see you have met Kenshin Himura," Her uncle bellowed from her right. Kaoru was forced to turn abruptly then slowly look back at the man introduced to her seconds ago. He had a very small smile, a very charming smile, nonetheless.

"As I was saying, it would be out of my character if I didn't introduce to you Kenshin Himura, my new friend. He is a former warrior and now trains the emperor's soldiers."

"Yes it would be out of your character to introduce him, you social climber…" Misao muttered under her breath, soft enough for the people around to miss, but loud enough for Megumi to hear. Sano sighed as he knew another fight would come into place. But Kaoru, she was entranced looking at the man in front of her. Everything about him amazed her, as much as other men were enticed by her, from his stance, to his stride, to his mysterious smile, and his amber eyes. Her enthrallment was cut short when Kenshin turned his head towards the fighting trio on their left and remarked,

"Miss Megumi, thank you for introducing me, but I feel it is not of your utmost duty for we are simply acquaintances." Just simple words said derisively, and Megumi was at his side again, saying sweet nothings, Sano clearly pissed off. Kenshin paid little attention to Megumi then, and Kaoru was feeling awkward about the entire situation, good thing her uncle noticed what was going on and untangled the knot that Kaoru's friends tied. Then Kaoru noticed that Misao, Megumi and Sano were far away obviously still arguing, and Kenshin and Kaoru were still face to face seemingly waiting for something to happen. Kaoru was thinking of something to say then and there.

"Forgive me miss, but I have to attend to other people. Before I go though, I'm sorry but I did not catch your name from all the commotion a while ago." Kaoru couldn't pinpoint what it was. There was a look of sternness but he was very endearing. His voice and manner of speaking wasn't too friendly but not exactly hostile when words escaped from his mouth. Most people would probably mock his tone and mood but there was something about him, and Kaoru just felt so intrigued, and she quietly thanked the gods when she said her name and did not blurt out something stupid.

"Ah, miss Kaoru. I have to go." And with that, he was gone, leaving Kaoru, still spellbound, putting the pieces together as to what just happened.

Author's Notes: Okay. Let me remind you again to NOT PRESS BACK IMMEDIATELY. You still have to read the bottom and review. Well, how was this? Hmmm…so this is a flashback of how they met. I think my introduction of Kenshin is pretty crappy. He is Battousai all the way, there's no Oro-ish Kenshin in this fic, and I guess I had a hard time introducing him in his Battousai form. Well what I'm just trying to express is that he is not exactly amiable but he's still attractive, you know? Mysterious, indifferent, sort of arrogant, but is a god. I'll just fix this when I finish the story.

Well, if you're going to miss the bottom part you're going to miss a lot.Please, in behalf of all the authors, read the author's notes. It is our means of communication so don't skip it. Speaking of which, if fellow authors are able to read this, i need help with the format. The document manager seems to dislike tabs and indentions. Er...there. Thank you so much, please review and scroll down for the continuation!

Kaoru leaned back on the wall, she was alone again outside in the garden when everyone was inside, longer than she could count the minutes. Everybody had somebody to talk to, except her it seems. She reminded herself that it wasn't her celebration anyway, just like what she said to her uncle moments before. The emperor was telling stories of his father and his plans and Kaoru did not feel as if she would contribute much and decided to walk around. Thus leading her there, by the wall, alone.

"It seems like I am not the only one uninterested in the emperor's chronicles." Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as she turned only to find it was Kenshin walking to her side.

"Oh, it's just you," she muttered, maintaining her composure, then remembering his remark quickly denied what he implied about his statement. "No! I wasn't uninterested, I was just, resting. It was much too crowded in there." She gestured in the heavily lighted room, all centered at the emperor.

"You have met him? The emperor I mean." Kenshin asked casually.

"Of course," she replied. "Very young and handsome." She added recounting the experience for a moment. Kaoru was delighted to meet the emperor, but at that time, her mind was still on that scenario a few minutes back, when she met the man she was next to right now. "It's such a shame for his father to meet an untimely death and allow him to be a king without somebody in his side."

"He is planning to marry, I heard. I have reason to believe it will his personal escort." Kenshin replied.

"Were you that close to the emperor to have noticed?" she replied, finding that their conversation was off to an interesting start.

"No but I have been around to notice their flirtations." Kaoru looked intently at him. She can't keep her eyes away from the amber glint of his eyes. It was too striking to leave unnoticed.

"What about you, who is your future bride?" Kaoru asked playfully, trying to make Kenshin open up, as she sensed he was revealing the layers of his character every minute that passes. Striking a conversation, she figured, would ease her tension, and perhaps find a common interest between them.

Kenshin gazed at her amethyst pools, pointed to a spot in the distance, in the town sleeping silently away from the party.

"My future wife is there." He whispered looking at the direction he is pointing, and Kaoru, ashen, wished she did not ask the question in the first place.


	3. A Celebration of Tragedy

Notes: Okay I'm back. This chapter will be more of a revelation of what's going to happen between Kaoru and Kenshin. However, it is still not a revelation of what will happen after the prologue. But if by now, you haven't caught up with the title, then you would know why it is that way. I just realized this will be a long story, and it might have lots of chapters. But…we'll see. Good ideas just zoom through my head these days and the chapter gets longer, and then the story gets longer and loose ends build up & become more complex. Sometimes I worry that I will loose track of those things I write. But I pretty much figured out the loose ends in this story, and I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you don't understand or something even in the later chapters so I can check if I left any out and fix it. Well, you won't know the answer soon, but rest assured that things will be revealed at the right time.

I have a question though, I tried searching for my username and this story on the search button and I didn't find it. Did I unable it or something? It just confused me. Ugh and I hate how i can't figure out how to create more spaces between paragraphs. I read this one and i felt the chapter was rushed because of the lack of space between scenes. Will probably resort to dashes and dots and whatnot.

Let me remind you not to PRESS BACK IMMEDIATELY! Fic extensions are available after the author's notes below, it will relieve you of some cliffhangers, but not without creating new ones. And you still have to review so pressing back isn't exactly the best idea, for me, that is. I also included thanks for the reviewers of the first two chapters who took time in reading this humble little fic. I appreciate it all!

**Black Bride** by fabulosa

Celebrating Tragedy

Kaoru forced a smile looking at the direction Kenshin's finger was pointed to.

"Oh," she blurted out trying not to sound disappointed. It was too good to be true after all and certainly, a man like him would have found a respectable woman by that time. Kaoru felt so stupid for not knowing, or even thinking of that possibility. Kaoru shook her head a little. She should've spotted the signs and figured that out sooner. Maybe her loss of sense of self was because she was greatly affected by the people earlier in the party, who were now gathered round the emperor, she supposed. Come to think of it, Kenshin and herself were the only ones not there, for a moment reminding Kaoru how their personalities were similar.

_But he has a significant other! _She mentally reminded herself. The evening discussion was merely a case of infatuation and Kaoru knew it, more than once wishing there was some other excuse for her emotions when she glanced at him. She didn't want to acknowledge her curiosity and ask anything related to it anymore, wondering up to what the relationship between Kenshin and his 'future wife' is, for Kenshin didn't specify if they were really lovers, but she also didn't want to make it look like she was affected too much. That would be too embarrassing. She resorted to humor then.

"That doesn't mean I couldn't talk to you does it?" she joked, but in truth, she just doesn't have anything more to say, except to cautiously, and faintly reaffirm their relationship as of that moment. His finger was stroking his chin now, pondering, what he would answer.

"Well, I suppose…" he said appearing enlightened, realizing what they were doing, and Kaoru's heart sank as she realized she screwed up again. She wasn't carrying the conversation the way she'd planned. She'd ruined the conversation as quickly as she started it.

_But I didn't start it, he did._

Kaoru was obviously directed to a new trail of thought when she heard Kenshin speak. She turned to his direction as she stared at him, trying to absorb what he just said. What did he say?

_I guess that's why we're having this conversation that I initiated, right? _The ironic remark echoed in her mind, slowly for her to understand word per word. It took her a few seconds before she understood what he meant by his statement. Kaoru couldn't say anything except, 'oh' and tried to laugh at her stupidity. Kenshin, watching Kaoru laugh, joined in the amusement as well and gave beautiful smiles of his own.

"The tea was lovely by the way. I heard you took part in making it." Kaoru blushed at the compliment and quickly composed herself to reply.

"Thank you. It is not easy, but very worth it. I enjoyed making it as much as you enjoyed drinking it. I find it very meaningful in my life. My uncle never fails to amaze me, to be able to create something like that from almost nothing. It is just right that I continue doing it." She smiled.

"I think you should. You can even teach me sometime." He replied which shocked Kaoru, "Tomoe would love to have it." Kaoru smile faded for a split second before she flashed another one when he looked at her.

"Why not? I trust you will have fun. I will give you some tonight if you wish, to bring home to her." She answered, not knowing where to settle her vision. She decided it was time to change the subject.

"So, you were a former warrior…" she started.

After countless minutes, sweets served and gone, and teacups sipped and empty, the laughter subsided and the pair continued to talk about many different things. Kaoru told of her love for poetry and cuisine problems, and Kenshin talked to her about the soldiers he trained, and the people in the emperor's palace.

"I've never been there, well at least as far as I can remember. I probably was brought there when I was young, but as I grew older, I didn't want to meddle in my uncle's business. I don't think he showed any signs of taking me there either. He hid me from public view most of the time, after my parents died, never asking me if I wanted to join. And I didn't want to impose myself, even if some events caught my curiosity. I didn't mind it anyway, I knew it was of our best interest. Besides, I knew it won't stay that way anyway and this is a perfect example. I suppose now he wants me to meet everybody and be officially part of his duties."

"I do understand that you knew most of the people around here. You were just formally introduced, am I correct?" Kenshin inquired which Kaoru replied with a nod.

"Exactly. They used to visit at home, but it is my uncle they seek. I suppose the formal reintroduction if I might call it, represents my taking part in their affairs as an adult. Most of the time it is their sons who visit to see me, or their daughters who ask for tips for beauty and etiquette. But I really never formed bonds with them. Not unlike my childhood friends my uncle could not separate me from."

"Ah, including Miss Megumi." Kenshin remarked, "quite a character, that woman."

"Quite diverse, aren't we? She added.

"However, I feel that there is one personality missing. I can see that my image as a handsome ladykiller who is right about everything is currently available," he joked, receiving a playful slap from Kaoru.

"Well, that will just make our group completely diverse. There's the hardheaded, the bubbly, the overpossessive, the ladykiller, and…"

"the beautiful wallflower, coming out of her shell…" he finished, stopping Kaoru from speaking. She had a funny, unpleasant feeling about what was going on. She didn't know if Kenshin was finding something in her, or was just his arrogant lady killer self. Could it be that what she was feeling, that there is even a small possibility that they can be together, was mutual? They had been talking almost the whole night, and it was like they knew each other completely. Kaoru had a hesitant look on her face, and Kenshin an inquisitive one.

"I have to ask you, despite our wonderful conversation, you look like you're bothered by something the whole night. What is it?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. I feel like there's something that is going to happen, but I am at a loss as to what it is." Kaoru fumbled, realizing she wasn't thinking right that evening. Her throat seemed drier and there was a knot in her stomach and inside of her, even if she looked and acted fine, she was subconsciously feeling…

"Queasy?" he asked, as if continuing her thoughts. Kaoru nodded, adding, "and I fear what is to become of it." She took a deep breath.

"Well, that's just funny." He whispered and Kaoru had to squint her eyes almost missing what he said. "I think I am feeling the same thing." Kaoru's heart throbbed intensely. _Kenshin?_

"Katsura, I can't find your niece anywhere. My vision is still perfect, isn't it?" the Emperor murmured, sarcastically but not impatiently. Katsura was used to his remarks, always implying that sense of exultance, in this case on his vision.

"Your vision is absolutely fine, Ryuza," he replied, satisfying the former speaker. "Kaoru must have mingled with people around as you instructed. Don't worry about her."

"Indeed, Kaoru must know her place. You have done a great job raising her."

"No need for your praises, Ryuza."

"In any case, there is something I would like to point out to you."

"And what is that?" Katsura wondered what it could be.

"Everybody is here," he stressed, "they should be. Everyone who is anyone must hear my plans as emperor. What is your neice doing roaming around? "

"I completely understand. If you wish I will gather everybody in the room." He remarked, and with a gesture from the emperor, he left the room.

Starting with the people, near the room the emperor was located, he discreetly collected the people and gathered them in the room. At first some were hard headed or reluctant, but the mention of the emperor sent them on their way. Katsura found it very stressful by the minute as he searched the reception area, the dining area, the room where the tea ceremony was held, even the lavatory. The emperor ordered everyone after all. As people went in, he took note of who was left, and concluded that Kenshin and Kaoru were together. He saw them talking to each other in the wall before.

He turned to look at the same spot he found the two conversing and saw they were gone. Immediately, he informed his assistants to find them. He looked at the other rooms in his house and found more guests, which he ushered where the others were for the emperor's announcement. He let out a big sigh as he realized that his neice wasn't still found. He never felt this tense about the event before. There was something that made his stomach turn, and it was something that he did not like. Taking a white handkerchief he patted his forehead gently, trying to calm himself of the stress of the event, from the arrival of the guests, and now, his niece was out of his sight. He did not want to think of the worst as one of his assistants whispered to his ear and he rushed quickly to where he was directed.

Turning in every corner, rushing through room by room, he pushed his other men out of the way, to see for himself what has happened. Gasping, all he could do was cover his mouth, rush to his neice's side and telling people that the gathering was over and that everyone go home.

"Kaoru!"

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked this chapter. It is pretty short compared to the first two ones, but the fic extension is long, so it made up for it I guess. The emperor is quite a character, though. Initially, it was supposed to be Shogou, but I changed it when I realized I had to insert Magdalia too. As much as I like a new love triangle (Sano-Magdalia-Megumi or Magdalia-Sano-Shozo) I fear it would change the plot of this story drastically. I will reserve that for a different storyline, when time comes. I want to keep this Kenshin-Kaoru, because that is what the story was initially. I could have also taken the option of excluding Magdalia altogether (since this IS fanfiction and I can do anything I want) but I just couldn't picture Shogou without Magdalia. In a different story, maybe. Okay, I want to thank the reviewers for the prologue and the 2nd chapter and then you can scroll down for the fic extension, if you don't want to be behind.

A huge message of thanks to :

**scythe195** : the first reviewer is always distinct from all the rest. J Thanks for reading this story and commenting on it. Thanks also for appreciating my story and style. I will improve on it since I know it's not perfect yet (I am a frustrated writer you know). But again, unexplainable, sincere thanks.

**gabby** : thanks for reviewing. J

**esthered** : Thank you! Thank you! I am keeping your constructive criticism in mind. I do get a little too detailed. I think it's some sort of obsessive compulsive-ness since I get paranoid about not explaining myself too well. But I'm going to work on it. Thanks for being thoughtful.

**Ame no Neko** : thanks so much! I will be more careful, sometimes I just type so fast J thanks for your comments on this fic. It's ironic though cause I am known to not have a good grasp of grammar and then you comment that my grammar's almost flawless. I guess I've improved? Thanks anyway for your comments!

**Nel** : you said almost the same thing as esthered did so I guess that's really a problem. Well, I have a hard time not doing it, but I'll try not to be to detailed, all right? Thanks for the constructive criticism! I hope this has shorter paragraphs. I edited them with this criticism in mind…

**Mellen** : Wow, thanks for thinking my fic is different.

Thanks you guys! Fic extension below!

Guests left, the emperor most especially, and Katsura finally closed the door to the last of them. Nobody must know of what happened. As soon as he found out, he sent people to order everyone to leave. The emperor at first was surprised and angered, but upon telling him what happened, he was speechless and just left. Before leaving though, Katsura was warned.

"I don't know what happened Katsura, but fix this! Her reputation will be ruined, and even yours."

Though Ryuza's voice echoed in his head, however, it was not his well being he was worried about. He looked over to his side, to his beloved angel, sleeping soundly in the bed, moonlight shining down her face. The sight of her brought fear in Katsura's system. Questions ran through his mind at the same time and he worried he does not have the best answers. _How will he tell her?_ _What will she say?_ One thing was for sure, and he knew it more than anyone. His angel will be crushed when she finds out.

Remembering what the emperor told him, he inevitably wondered, w_hat have we gotten ourselves into Kaoru?_

It took a few seconds for Kaoru to wince at the bright light her face was exposed to, as she wiped her eyes and peeked through narrow slits. _Morning_. She felt weird though, like she had no knowledge of what happened after talking to Kenshin. Then flashes of images crossed her mind, images she never remembered doing, having Kenshin's strands in her fingers, Kenshin lying beside him, her face turned into a frown as she wondered where she was. Seeing her uncle looking at her in the corner of the room, she gave a small smile.

"Kaoru, you are awake." He only said. It was not his uncle's manner of greeting her. It sounded so distant. Kaoru's smile faded and instead, her face showed concern, fearing the words that will come out of his mouth.

"Uncle, what happened last night? I feel like…" she was shushed, her uncle's eyes gleaming of worry and affection.

"Kaoru, the party was abruptly ended. I don't know how to say this but… we saw you with Kenshin. The two of you were together the whole night and it seems that things got out of hand…"

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as he continued speaking. Disbelief, guilt and sadness immediately took over her body. The last of his words broke her heart. She needed to speak with Kenshin after this, but for the meantime, it is herself and her tears that will accompany her. Even her uncle's hug was not able to comfort her one bit. There was nothing to feel except misery. After a few minutes consoling herself with her tears, she escaped her covers, broke free from his uncle's grasp, leaving the room.

Just at that moment, she saw Kenshin, his head bowed, his fingers on his forehead, and upon seeing her, his amber eyes glinted in a furious gaze as he walked nearer.

"You're awake. I guess you're happy now." He spat as he stopped in front of her. His manner and tone were not what Kaoru remembered of him. It was as if he was a different person. But who can blame him? What Kaoru could not understand was why he was angry at her. She was just as oblivious.

It was then that Kenshin moved for the door. Kaoru tried calling him to straighten things out but he refused to look back. Still at a loss as to what to do, realizing that she has thrown away a lot of things, his uncle's reputation, her very own, and the trust of everyone especially Kenshin, she kneeled down, hands wiping her tear stricken face.

"No…" she whispered, "It can't be."


End file.
